Espèces en voie de disparition
by Neld
Summary: Il était une fois, il n'y a pas longtemps, un Elfe qui rencontra une femme-Ent, derniers représentants de leur race...(Réponse - en retard, évidemment - au défi du Poney Fringant.)


Il s'assit sur le banc, jeta sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, une douce lumière verte imprégnant ses paupières. Un parfum de terre mouillée et de plantes l'enveloppa, mêlé avec une lointaine odeur d'asphalte chaud et humide. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma, respira une longue bouffée de fumée. La ville grogna au loin.  
Il sourit, un sourire fatigué. Ouvrit les yeux.  
'Bonsoir, ma dame', dit-il.  
Murmure de feuilles dans le vent, comme un salut.  
'Bonsoir, jeune maître.'  
'Je pensais ne jamais revoir l'un d'entre vous.'  
'Et moi non plus' (et moi non plus et moi non plus et moi non plus, murmurèrent les fleurs).  
'Et surtout pas ici. Je me demande comment vous, entre toutes les créatures qu'Eru a jugé bon de laisser vivre, pouvez supporter un tel endroit. Obscurité et puanteur. Mécanique. Les maudites voitures.'  
Petit silence vert et triste.  
'Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on a le plus besoin de moi.'  
Il soupira.  
'Oh, cette ville n'est pas réellement plus noire que mon âme, n'est-ce-pas ? Et, selon eux, je suppose que tout cela convient parfaitement à ma situation. Après tout, d'après certains, toute cette histoire à propos des Silmarils n'est qu'une allégorie de la technologie...'  
Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.  
'Une _allégorie_. Ai-je une tête d'allégorie ?'  
Elle rit doucement.  
'Peut-être. Mais vous pouvez être ce que vous souhaitez, jeune maître ; je serai éternellement heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Votre peuple et le mien ne se sont pas rencontrés depuis fort longtemps.'  
Il détourna les yeux.  
'Je pense que je suis le dernier. Ils ont tous pris la voie droite.'  
Sa voix devint plus chargée de peine ; plus profonde et peut-être même plus belle. La rumeur d'une mer lointaine et d'un pays perdu y résonnait encore.  
'N'est-ce pas étrange que ce soit moi, pécheur et désespéré, qui demeure sur ses terres, alors que tous les autres, plus sages et plus beaux, sont partis ? Est-ce là notre dernier don à ces humain ?'  
Mais il leva les yeux.  
'Je suis désolé. Vous aussi êtes ici.'  
Des cendres tombèrent de sa cigarette. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
'Je pense qu'un elfe à cigarette est une plus grande merveille.'  
Il rougit et toussota.  
'Ceci, jeune maître, est peut-être l'un de mes cousins.'  
'Je m'excuse, ma dame.'  
'Et cela n'est pas bon pour vous.'  
'Eh bien', dit-il en haussant les sourcils, 'massacrer d'autres Elfes ne l'était pas non plus.'  
Le silence poussa autour d'eux, épais et réconfortant. Il sifflota tristement.  
'En y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais jamais vu de femme-ent auparavant. Mais j'avais entendu les chansons. Des chansons tristes et lentes, sauvages et belles. Ils vous chantaient, ils chantaient leur perte. Je les aimais parce qu'elles me rappelaient mon propre peuple perdu. Ils étaient en deuils, et se savaient mourants, ou déjà morts.'  
Il planta son regard dans le sien.  
'Les avez-vous revus ?'  
Sa réponse vint lentement - par pure lenteur entique ou par chagrin, il ne put le savoir.  
'Non. Nous ne sommes pas venus quand ils nous ont appelés, et nous avons pensé que notre pays était le plus beau.'  
Elle soupira, et son jardin trembla tristement en écho. Des feuilles tombèrent au sol, et les fleurs courbèrent leurs têtes dans la peine.  
'Nous pensions que nous pouvions vivre sans eux. Nous pensions que nous étions libre - libérées de leur sauvagerie.'  
Il rit - un rire absurde, un accord étrange.  
'Des féministes avant le féminisme.'  
'Et des écologistes avant l'écologie, figurez-vous.'  
'De vieilles dames pleine de modernité.'  
Une sirène hurla au loin. Une odeur d'essence s'éleva.  
'Je pense avoir vu un Nain, il y a quelques jours', dit-il avec désinvolture.  
'Un Nain ?'  
'Mais il était trop occupé à poursuivre Walt Disney en justice.'  
Le silence les entoura de ses bras comme des lianes. L'elfe caressa sa harpe, en tirant des accords doux et étouffés.  
'Vous et moi, et un Nain irascible, derniers représentants des peuples magiques...', murmura-t-il. 'Et je suis déjà si fatigué.'  
Une ombre grise passa sur son visage, et il sembla plus vieux, pâle et émacié. Il soupira, et eut soudain peur de se dissoudre dans l'air fin. Les feuilles jaunirent autour de lui, et le chant des herbes dans le vent devint plus triste.  
'Mais je les chanterai toujours.'  
'Et je prendrai soin de toutes les choses qui vivent.'  
'Seuls. Jusqu'à la fin.'  
Elle rit, et des fleurs jaillirent de la terre à ce son.  
'Peut-être pas, jeune maître Maglor, peut-être pas.'


End file.
